


Genovese

by nullberry



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nullberry/pseuds/nullberry
Summary: These are just some short scenes and drabbles that allow me to play around with and expand the backstory of a couple of my D&D characters.





	1. Uh Oh Spaghettio, Bianca Ain't Coming Home

“If you’re waiting for her, she’s not coming.”

She tensed, not expecting anyone to have found her here. She supposed it shouldn’t have been surprising that he did, but nonetheless- he disturbed the quiet anxiety she had been sitting in for hours.

“No, she is. She promised she would.” Yvonne knew the words were true. They had planned to meet back here at their normal time- a few hours ago, yes, but surely Bianca would show up. She always showed up, no matter what was said before; the two were inseparable. Nothing could change that.

“Oh, I forgot, she’s great with promises ain’t she?” His voice was irritated, that much was obvious. Yet she could sense the underlying tone- that concern that he had never failed to show her. That concern could be the end of him if he wasn’t careful. Swallowing the nervousness that had been filling her throat, Yvonne stood and faced him, a relaxed smile on her face.

“Watch your tongue there, Percy. She will show up, we both know it.” Her words were relaxed, but she knew he could see through them. He always did. “She needs me.” She could feel her eyes water slightly, and she slowly blinked in hopes of clearing it up. “She needs me…”  
Percy took a few cautious steps forward, his hand crossed in front of him. “She doesn’t need ya. Yvonne, you gotta break out of this obsession- she doesn’t need ya, you need her.“ Did he care if she believed him? Probably not. He was probably right too- but he couldn't be. She couldn’t admit that. “Yvonne, what are ya gonna do if she doesn’t come back?”

“Do not talk like that Percy- she is coming back, as she always does, so I do not need to worry. Simple.” She glanced behind him, hoping to spot Bianca’s small form running from shadow to shadow in the street. Bianca must have improved a lot, because Yvonne couldn’t spot her. “She is almost here, I can feel it.”

“You can feel it?” He paused, a few feet in front of her, just looking at her. As if she was odd, as if she was suddenly not herself. She couldn’t stand that look- not from him. “Von, since when did ya start ‘feeling’ when she’s coming? That’s not very logical.”

“Don’t you dare.” He must have expected it- he didn’t flinch at her change of tone. “Don’t you dare suggest she won’t show up! She will, she just got caught up-”

“You’ve been waiting here for six hours Von- I kept track. Let’s head back home already.” His face was sympathetic. He was trying to make this better. His hand was stretched toward her- how could he be so blind?

She slapped his hand away, sitting back on the ground with her knees tucked in to her chest. “I am staying here, until she comes.” It was a simple statement, but she knew he got the message. Stay or leave, she wasn’t coming with him.

She felt him sit next to her, and wrap an arm over her shoulders to pull her closer to him. “Alright. You’re probably tired though- rest up, I’ll keep watch for ya.” She leaned into him, glancing up to see a sad, pitiful smile on his face. He wiped a tear off her face- when did she start crying?- and gave her shoulder a small pat.

“Wake me up when she gets here. Immediately. Or I rip your arms off- got it Percy?”

“Of course, Von, wouldn’t expect any less.”


	2. Spotted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yvonne searches for her dear runaway sister.

Yvonne was spotted first.

_ How irritating is that? _

She could see the other tiny girl weaving her way through taller people’s legs, hugging her ukulele close to her chest. She looked so scared - Bianca had never had that expression at the sight of Yvonne. It made her heart ache.  _ Why was she so scared - why was she running? _

Yvonne barely held back a shout of Bianca’s name. She tugged her shawl lower down her face, continuing her pursuit silently - the air seemed to freeze around her. Everyone ignored her as she passed, either out of smarts or obliviousness. She didn’t care, she had one goal: get Bianca. But that was proving to be more and more difficult as the market got busier, and people’s tendency to ignore her also meant they’d shift to the side at most to let her pass. She sucked in a breath, marking where she last saw Bianca in her head, then darted to the side of the street.

She could hear people protesting as she hopped onto the counter of a booth, crushing some of the goods they were selling (jewellery?) under her feet in the process. Someone made a grab for her, but she grabbed the top of the booth and swung her legs, lifting herself up and over the edge of the roof so that she was perched on top of it. Her eyes immediately went to where she’d seen Bianca, then scanned the street in the direction she’d been heading. Her eyes landed on a goliath who had just stumbled a few metres away. He shot his hand out behind him and grabbed hold of something, lifting it - lifting  _ her _ off of her feet by the back of her shirt. She looked terrified, the goliath was practically three times her height. Yvonne immediately jumped from booth to booth in that direction, her shawl shifting as she did so. She did her best to ignore the fabric, taking out two knives as her eyes squinted in determination.

She squatted down on the roof of a booth a few feet to the right of the goliath, and she could hear him yelling profanities in the face of the halfling he was holding up. Yvonne saw tears running down Bianca’s face, but the scared girl was still glancing around. Smart. A giant is a threat, but not as threatening as a Genovese.

She let the man go on for a while longer. Only when it seemed he was about to strike the halfling did she draw back her arm and launch a knife at him. It sailed through the air, landing directly in the back of the hand that was holding the girl up. He roared - probably more out of surprise than pain, but there was a fair amount of blood - and dropped Bianca. She fell to the ground in a heap, quickly scurrying a few metres away before looking to where the knife had come from. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw Yvonne waving from the top of the booth, and she seemed to be arguing with herself internally.

Yvonne took this chance to jump down and grab her.

She placed a hand over the mouth of the smaller girl, and dragged her into an alley behind some of the vendors - thanks to their height, so long as she didn’t bump anyone, no one noticed. Or, in the very least, they wouldn’t get in her way.

Once out of sight in the shadows, Yvonne let go of Bianca, only to pull her into a hug. Bianca stayed still, only stiffening slightly at her touch. Yvonne chuckled, pulling back with a confused frown on her face.

“Bianca… What’s wrong? It’s me, I finally found you.” She offered a smile, but it quickly faded as Bianca didn’t respond. “Hey, Bubbles, come on.”

Bianca sighed, reaching over and fixing Yvonne’s shawl - it had fallen down as she ran. “I didn’t recognize you at first Vonnie.” She was breathing deeply - her hands were somewhat shaky as she fixed the shawl, and her eyes kept darting around the alley. Yvonne gently reached up and grabbed her hands.

“It’s just me Bubbles. No one else is around. I ditched them.” Her lips turned up in a slightly cocky smirk, and she searched Bianca’s eyes for relief.  _ Why wasn’t there more relief? _

Bianca only let out a shaky breath, falling back a step, and Yvonne immediately moved to help her sit. She rubbed Bianca’s back, watching as she curled up and placed her head between her knees, taking deep breaths. There were still tear tracks from when the goliath had grabbed her, and now more tears refreshed them. Yvonne bit her cheek -  _ that goliath was not going to get off the hook for that. _ She was stirred from her thoughts of revenge as Bianca placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t.” Her eyes were red, and she was still breathing heavily, but it was somewhat more consistent.

“Sorry?”

“Don’t hurt the goliath. You stabbed his hand - might’ve hit an artery. Leave him be.” Bianca brought her head back to her knees, staring at the floor in front of her. “I bumped into him.” Yvonne scoffed.

“He was going to hit you, Bubbles. No harm can come to you- that’s a rule.” She winked at the smaller girl, but Bianca wouldn’t look at her. She frowned again, tapping her finger on her leg.

“You _are _coming back, right? You have been gone long enough, and -” she was cut off by a groan from Bianca.  
“Stop it already. You don’t need me at home. I tried, I failed, you’ll be able to handle the company yourself.” Bianca tapped out a similar rhythm on her own leg, her lips twitching upwards for a moment before returning to their somewhat irritated frown. It wasn’t a look Bianca often wore, and Yvonne decided she wasn’t very fond of it.

“Bianca, you know I need you. We need you - our parents are not great morally, sure, but they want you back safe. No one is allowed to hurt you.” She smiled as she said this, a genuinely proud and joyful smile.  _ Why couldn’t Bianca see how wonderful it was? _

“ _ You think this doesn’t hurt me? _ ” Bianca’s words were suddenly sharp and irritated, her eyebrows furrowing. “C’mon, Vonnie! I’m trying to get away from it all! I can’t - Y’know I can’t do that again, right?  _ You know _ I can’t handle it. It’ll kill me.” She shivered, pulling her knees even closer to her and hugging them. Yvonne could feel tears welling in her own eyes at the finality of Bianca’s voice. She really had made up her mind.

“You do not  _ have _ to handle it, Bubbles. Remember? That is what I am here for. You can do what you want - just come back.  _ Please _ .” She reached out and placed a hand on Bianca’s shoulder, but Bianca shook it off, standing up and putting some distance between them.

“It doesn’t work, Vonnie. That was fine when we were younger. But I can’t just sit there and pretend I’m fine with murder and stealing and torture in the name of a family anymore! It’s not right. And now I finally have a chance at something else, I was finally given some hope - and you want me to go back?” Her voice was so strong, and then so fragile, and then so scared and broken - why couldn’t she just come back home, where she’d be safe? It wasn’t as bad as Bianca was seeing it. She used to see the situation clearly. Why did she have to go and change her mind?

“Bianca… It was never this bad. It was never  _ this  _ bad - how did that druid filth ruin your mind!? I should never have covered for you, you left me because he  _ lied _ to you!” Yvonne’s own anger was surfacing now - how could years of depending on each other be erased by a few years spent with someone else? How could Bianca betray her own  _ family _ like that?

“We are going home, Bianca.”

Yvonne lunged forward, grabbing a hold of Bianca’s arms and holding tight as Bianca tried to shake her off. She looked anywhere but Bianca’s face - she couldn’t bear to see how she was being judged right now. Not by Bubbles. Not by her sister.

“Wha, Khai - KHAI!” Bianca took a moment to shake off her shock, and quickly started yelling that name. Who was that?

The vines that were growing along the sides of the buildings reached down and grabbed at Yvonne’s body in an instant. She dodged the first few, but her hand was caught and she was forced to let go of her sister. She yanked at her arm, only to feel pressure around her ankles. She glanced down at her feet, watching as the vines squeezed them tightly - painfully so. Her free arm was suddenly caught, and her whole body got pulled against the wall. She couldn’t move. She could only watch, not even able to reach out as a small horse came running down the alley. She couldn’t speak through the pain of the vines as her sister climbed up, wrapping her arms around the horse’s neck and shooting Yvonne one last, uncertain, distrusting glance. They sped off in the opposite direction.

The vines dropped Yvonne, and she fell to the ground. Her wrists and ankles were bleeding - there were drops of water on her clothes - when did she start crying?

She scowled, biting the inside of her cheek to stop herself from shouting. She could taste iron in her mouth as she tried to breath.

**You will come home Bianca.**

**And that druid will ** ** _pay_ ** ** for poisoning your naive mind.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually the first thing I properly wrote out with these two characters- mostly when I was trying to get a feel for Yvonne. I wanted to see how she would work and react in certain circumstances, figure out her personality. This is a pretty big moment for her.


	3. Mission Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Yvonne's mission was a bust.

“I knew ya wouldn’t be able to see it through.”

His voice came from the door to the room - it was calm and casual, and she hated every sound that escaped his lips. She despised the  _ smugness  _ discreetly tracing his words - that he knew he was right.

“Honestly Yvonne, you had one job. How’d you mess it up so bad?” She didn’t turn to face him. She couldn’t give him that satisfaction. Nonetheless, she could hear his feet lightly padding towards her - a sound one could never notice if they weren’t already acquainted with it. She could feel him staring into the back of her head from a few feet away - she did not turn around.

“Did you need something, Percy?” She kept her gaze ahead, still, and did a quick mental check of each part of her body to make sure her posture was relaxed. “I’ve got things to attend to, so if you don’t need anything, leave.” She heard him chuckle, even closer than before.  _ What was his problem? _

“Aw c’mon, why so sour? I’m just trying to discuss this failed mission, so you can improve! I just want to help ya.” He placed his hand on her shoulder, and she resisted the urge to immediately recoil. Barely.

“I appreciate the offer, but I have it under control.”

“No you don’t. Ya proved that already.”

“Shut up.”

Yvonne shifted her shoulder so that his arm fell off of it, and they stood in silence for a few moments. Not quite a heavy silence, but Yvonne could feel her patience already running thin - especially when she was still stuck in that awful outfit from the mission.  _ Why couldn’t he have at least waited until she’d gotten changed to antagonize her? _

She heard him let out a small sigh, and she turned her head slightly to glance at him. His messy orange hair had been brushed back for the mission, and he was still wearing his suit. He almost looked put-together, if it weren’t for the way his smile kept switching from a mischievous smile to a concerned frown as he stared back at her. She bit her cheek and furrowed her eyebrows as she turned to face him properly.

“What happened doesn’t matter. The mission was a bust, our source wasn’t there. So there was no point.” She clenched her fists, her nerves giving her the overwhelming urge to punch something - his face didn’t seem like a half-bad target.

“There was plenty of reason to finish what we could ya goofball. You’re so soft.” His lips twitched upwards again before falling back into a frown. She clenched her fists tighter, starting to feel a bit of refreshing pain in her palms.

“I’m soft? I’m going to inherit this whole place and give out the missions, genius. Watch yourself, or my first mission for you will be to dispose of yourself. Like father like son, correct?” She could see the tension build in his jaw and shoulders, and she allowed herself a small smirk. She raised her eyebrows in challenge. “Does that scare you?  _ That’s _ soft.”

They stared each other down for a few moments, glaring straight into each other’s eyes. Yvonne clenched her jaw as she heard quiet footsteps getting further and further away in the halls, until she heard a door close far away. Her eyes darted to the door, then back to Percy, who now had an incredibly goofy smile on his face. She felt her own lips turn up until her eyes scrunched slightly, and they stared at each other for a few more seconds.

“Pfffft-”

With that they both burst into laughter, slowly leaning towards each other and into each other’s arms. They savoured each others warmth, and the shaking of their bodies as they laughed. They laughed for what felt like hours, but what could only be a few minutes. As they quieted, they sank to the ground, shifting to be seated comfortably. Yvonne sat leaning her back against one of the many pillars in the room, with Percy in front of her, leaning on her- his back pressed against her front, and she pressed her face into his brushed hair.

“This rivalry is ridiculous. I do not know how much I can pretend to hate working with you Percy.” Her words were slightly muffled by his hair, but he seemed to understand nonetheless.

“I dunno Von, that disposing of myself thing? That was a good one. Very convincing, good job.” His tone was playful, but she frowned into his hair.

“I’m sorry, after what happened on the mission I figured I had to work harder to keep it loathful. It was there, I had to take the opportunity.” She let out a breathy half-laugh, half-sigh, placing her hands on either side of his head and placing a small kiss in his hair, before running her fingers through it - it was so well-kept at the moment.

“Doesn’t matter. The way Scarlett’s steps were, she definitely bought it. She probably would’a barged in here if she thought we didn’t hate each other.” He snuggled into her embrace as she ran her hands through his hair, a peaceful smile growing on his face. “Seriously though, we should’a robbed the place anyways.” Yvonne cringed at Percy’s words, and he chuckled as he felt her repulsion. “Look, I’m just saying we could’ve gotten something, even if it wasn’t what we were looking for. The place was chock-full of rich folks.”

“Our mission was to get the info, and then get the staff. That’s it. That didn’t happen, so there was absolutely no reason to ruin the party. I do stuff for the family -”

“You only do missions, ya don’t do it for yourself, I know. I’m just saying, it would’a been nice to steal something.”

“Are you saying there’s nothing in your pockets that belongs to other people?”

“It’s in my pocket, so it’s mine.”

“You suck.”

“I know.”

A peaceful silence filled the room, and they smiled.   



	4. Execution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I write most of these without context, but??? Might as well give some, cause I feel like it ^^
> 
> A member in the business found out that Percy and Yvonne were actually really close and were helping each other. They were looking to cause problems within the family with that info.  
In an impulsive attempt to protect Yvonne from that, he killed this member--meaning he betrayed the Genovese family, and is now to be killed as an example to anyone else who might consider turning against the fam jam. Specifically killed by Yvonne for rivalry reasons.

“You can't really blame me can you? You can only blame yourself.”

She took a few slow, quiet steps into the room, her face contorted in a strange mixture of emotions. “You really messed it up, Percy.”

He was standing in the back of his cell, leaning against the wall with his head down. He looked up as she spoke, quickly making his way over to the bars separating them. He pressed his face right against them, his eyes desperate and sad.

“Von, I didn't have a choice. They were plannin’ on telling everyone--I had to protect your reputation-”

“You had to protect yourself, you idiot! Nothing they say will change my position, they would  _ pay _ for opposing me. We could have taken care of it,” she breathed in, her face scrunching up as she fought tears, “Why did you have to go and act so impulsively? Why didn’t you talk to me? We could have avoided this!” a few tears began to fall, and Percy's eyes widened in surprise, then softened with guilt.

“It's ‘kay Yvonne. I swear it's alright.” he reached out through the bars and placed a hand on her arm. Her knees buckled at the touch, and they sat on either side of the bars, holding each other as best as they could.

“It's not alright, you freak.” Her words were broken with sobs and hiccups. “I can't kill you.”

“You're not going to. You're going to kill the traitor that screwed up--the guy who rivaled you and betrayed the family.” He placed his hands on either side of her face, holding her head firmly and looking into her eyes, hoping to give her some comfort. She didn't meet his eyes.

“I love that traitor who screwed up.”

“But he doesn't love ya. I love ya, but the one you’ll kill tomorrow doesn't love ya. Remember that.” He planted a kiss on his hand then pressed it to her cheek, gently rubbing her face with his thumb.

“It won't work.” He smiled at her, his eyes brimming with tears of his own.

“It has to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short, but I like the vibe ^^


	5. Goodbye Bianca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bianca can run, but she can't really hide, can she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy my first Bianca-centric thing--and also the only one of all the things I have pre-written

Chai smiled as she walked out of the tent and into the light shining through the trees. It was warm. She yawned and stretched, only jumping slightly when she felt Slushy jump onto her leg and climb up to her shoulder. She giggled, looking to the tent to see Khai leaving it--though his expression was anything but excited for the day. He glanced around the camp, upset or… nervous.

“Khai? What's--” he cut her off with a gesture, then motioned for her to go on. “...what's… for breakfast? It's a lovely day, maybe we could hunt a bit!” She did her best to sound casual and cheery, to mask the anxious energy surrounding her mentor.

“Yes, we can do that. Could you come here for a moment Bianca? My leg is acting up.” He had no issues with his leg. And he never called her Bianca unless he was around people that knew her from before.

Something wasn't right.

She approached him quickly, keeping her movements light--she  _ had _ to appear natural. Carefree. Oblivious. She spoke quietly once she was beside him, pretending to support him as they walked to the remains of their campfire.

“Khai--something's wrong, what is it?”

He chuckled and patted her back 3 times.  _ We're being watched _ . “Thank you Bianca, you're a dear. Now, if you'd be so kind as to fetch me a wooden knife from in the tent? And take Slushy, his food is there.” his gaze was expectant, insistent, warning. She took a breath to try and keep her composure slightly longer.

She was supposed to leave.

And not wait for him.

“Suppose we should travel to Calceth next? Within the next week or so?” He would know where to find her. He would show up. 

“Of course dearest Bianca. Now if you will.” He made a shooing motion towards the tent--that area was clear.

Chai nodded and gave him a bright smile, scurrying into the tent. The moment she was inside she grabbed her ready-packed bag and lifted the back of the tent, scrambling out and running into the forest as quickly as she could.

She heard noises behind her, of fight, of trees shifting under the will of the druid. She kept running, fighting every nerve in her body that screamed  _ go back _ . 

**You can't do anything.**

She heard a low scream and winced.

She clenched her eyes to stop the tears and kept running.

\------------------------

She stayed in Calceth the next week. And the week after that. She stayed until her money ran out, and then she started playing music in taverns for money.

But Khai didn’t show up.

She cut her hair short. She never gave her original name. She was Chai Willows. And she would not be found again.

But still, she began noticing more shady figures throughout the city, and she knew her time was up. She couldn't wait for him any longer--but one day she would find him. They would camp again.

She grabbed her pack and gave Slushy a reassuring pat, then slipped into the back of a passing caravan, unnoticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the last of all my pre-written things for these two--we'll see if current events bring me some inspiration, I'd say it's likely


	6. Thank Goodness For Sugargliders--

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chai and Yvonne meet up once again--

Chai was surprised to catch sight of her so quickly.

Usually Yvonne was quick and silent, staying low and in the shadows--never staying in sight for too long. Much better at sneaking and hiding than she herself had ever been. She definitely wasn’t surprised to see Yvonne--she had ditched her travelling partner at the last city they’d been through together, hoping to keep him safe after spotting some suspicious figures. She could barely swallow the disgusting taste that entered her mouth each time she thought of abandoning him, but she forced herself to shrug it off. They would never see each other anyhow, no matter how much they’d endured in that horrid prison together.

She flinched as the memories tried to force their way into the front of her mind, forcing herself to focus on her sister. The other’s movements were sluggish and weak--things Chai had never been able to associate with her. She knew better to approach the other, but by all means she knew better than to follow her, and that was exactly what she was doing. The concern for Yvonne gnawed at her stomach, filling her with dread.

She sighed, finally stopping herself from continuing on and quietly shifting into the shadows of a nearby alleyway. It was evening, the streets weren’t so empty that she was entirely noticeable, but she definitely caught a few people giving her odd looks in the corner of her eye.

She moved to sit behind a few barrels, pressing her back into the cool stone of the wall and pulling out her ukulele. She began plucking out a few melancholic-sounding chords and began quietly singing to herself.

“I tell you a story, too dark to be true

And yet, that it is, sure as the sky’s blue

That all who should seek shelter in the mighty storm

May find that their flesh from their bones shall be torn--”

She hesitated, her fingers freezing up before she played a discordant sound, a frustrated sound leaving her throat as she pushed a hand against her face. She felt a soft sensation nuzzling her neck, and moved her hand to the offending animal, watching with a tight smile as Slushy crawled onto it, looking up at her with large, black eyes.

“Not now Slushy. Go and play, I’ll still be here.” She placed the sugarglider down on the ground and made a few shoo-ing motions, letting out a breath of relief as he began scurrying away, leaving her to dwell on her frustration.

She had been trying to put words to that experience for so long. Or perhaps it merely felt that long because of what it was--after all, she had only really been travelling for... a few months, give or take, since she escaped? But she had been trapped in there for about a month, and the weight of the whole event weighed down on her shoulders as if the air itself had turned against her.

She shuddered at the thought, her grip on her instrument tightening. It did feel awfully difficult to breathe, didn’t it? Perhaps nature itself was fighting her now, getting back at her for abandoning not only the druid who brought her freedom, but now the bard she had achieved freedom with--

_ No. _ She forced her uke back into place in her arms, strumming some pleasant, simple major chords with shaking hands. She could not panic. She had to overcome this, she could not let herself be reigned by terror her whole life. She continued to strum, eventually finding a rhythm and shutting her eyes, allowing the music to fill her mind and block everything out.

It was at that moment that a hand landed on her shoulder, and she dropped her uke immediately, jolting up and hitting her head on the wall behind her. She groaned as she looked up, coming face to face with her sister, Slushy on her shoulder. She immediately glared at Slushy, a brief thought  _ ‘You traitor--’ _ flashing through her mind, but he just chittered happily, jumping onto her torso and climbing up to rest in her hair.

She sighed, forcing herself to look up to Yvonne’s eyes, her own widening in shock to see the other’s filled with tears. She opened her mouth to speak, closing it a second after as she realized she really had nothing to say. Instead she looked down, picking her ukulele up and beginning to strum again. As she played, she watched the tension in Yvonne’s body lessen, and eventually she pulled away, sitting on the opposite wall to face her.

“You cast something?” She sounded exhausted.

Chai put her uke down, nodding. “Calm emotions. Seems like we could both use it.” To her surprise, Yvonne just nodded in response, looking down in front of her.   


“You’re... getting good at this bard stuff then?” Chai blinked--she assumed the calm emotions would keep her from being abducted, but she hadn’t expected such a… almost shy sister.

“Uh… I mean, I’m alright. I still have a lot to learn.” She could feel Slushy nuzzling against her head, likely picking up on her confusion and nerves. The dumb guy must have found Yvonne similar to herself, darnit. She sat in silence for a few moments, trying to piece together why they weren’t fighting, and why she wasn’t being dragged back home by the ear. “You… um, you found me. Are you gonna… I dunno, do something…?” Yvonne looked up at her, seemingly wanting to be angry but unable to through the spell forcing their emotions down.

“Just let me sit with you, would you please?” Chai gave a sharp nod, frowning as her eyes drifted back to the floor. Why did she sound so sad and defeated? It was so completely out of character for her, Chai simply didn’t know what to do. She pondered for a few minutes, despising the atmosphere around the two of them but letting Yvonne stew. Eventually she reached up for Slushy and sent him over to the other, watching quietly as he chittered up at Yvonne. She just looked down at him for a few moments, before deflating just a bit more and picking him up, gently scratching his head.

“So… what’s up with you?” Yvonne’s gaze sharply focused on her, and she nearly flinched, biting her cheek nervously. Should she be running already? It was worth considering--

“You know Bianca,” the tone once again surprised Chai--she was expecting wrath, not sarcasm-- “I remember when I used to tell you everything. The moment something happened, I would think of you straight away. I would think, ‘I’ve got to tell you!’ And then you--” Chai gave a frustrated groan, cutting her off.

“--Moved away? And left you behind? I know. And I regret it, okay?” She couldn’t help the exasperation in her voice--what was she expected to say? There wasn’t anything to fix this--

“Do you?” Silence fell between them again, Yvonne looking over her before continuing. “Do you actually regret leaving. Did it make a difference at all, knowing you left me there?” Chai frowned. Was this what she wanted to know? Was she really so obsessed with knowing that she couldn’t leave her to live her life alone?

“No. I don’t, okay? Is that what you wanted to hear, that I don’t miss our family? That I’m not willing to stay in hell for you?” She felt her eyes beginning to well with tears, and she briefly wondered how long her spell actually lasted for--she couldn’t recall. “There it is. You were fine with that life. You did what you were told, you did it successfully and without complaint. You had Percy, you had everything coming together to set you up for life. I was stuck, and I was and am willing to leave you behind to get out.”

She hated the sound of her voice--it was so firm and certain, and she knew that she meant what she was saying. And she knew that Yvonne understood what she was saying, because for the first time, she was watching her sister sob. Openly, disgustingly so, looking frail and pathetic and scared, and Chai didn’t move to comfort her.

“Yvonne Genovese. I am not going back. I have been through more than you could imagine, both in that household and since leaving, to do with being  _ constantly hunted down _ by you and apart from that.” She stood, giving a motion to signal Slushy back to her. “I don’t need you anymore. I suggest you figure out how to not need me.”

She turned to leave the alley, tears quietly streaming down her face as the sobbing behind her slowly grew quieter. She paused at Yvonne’s calling out, just barely making out her words through her strained voice.

“Percy’s--he’s, he’s dead-! So many people are, are hurt-ng and I want, I want you to be… okay-!” her sobs interrupted her words once more, and Chai fisted her hands, her nails digging into her palms as she clenched her eyes shut. She took a breath, held it, then released it with the tension in her palms. Her eyes opened and she kept her gaze forward--she would not look back.

And she continued walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am super excited about how these two have this strong connection, and both have their morals and do their best to be good people--but they're also entirely the antagonist of each other's stories. It's a really fun dynamic that I absolutely love!!!


	7. Woah who's this gal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azure has some thoughts as she holds the love of her life in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah this gal has literally no connection to this Genovese family agdjfhshdj  
This is my air-genasi bard, Azure! Her campaign isn't over, but we've finished what we considered season 1 of it.  
And it ended with her finally getting together with her live interest, Morpheus (they're now engaged and I am s o f t)  
Anywho I love them so I wrote this little drabble based on a scene my DM described

The night was still around them.

She lay there, holding his hand loosely in hers, the other wrapped around his waist (and admittedly, a bit numb from having him lie on it for so long--though she couldn’t bring herself to care enough to move it). It was peaceful in their room, lying on the bed of piled-up pillows and blankets. His necklace cast a faint red glow between them, and she found herself quietly humming as her eyes scanned his features. He had fallen asleep before her--having just arrived after travelling, he was exhausted. There were bags under his eyes, and his hair that had grown so long now was in tangles across the pillows. The white hair practically glowed in the red light, and if her arm wasn’t trapped under his weight she decided she would certainly be running her fingers through it, gently combing out the tangles. It still looked soft.

Her eyes settled back on his face, once again watching as the red highlighted and cast shadows across it. She could hear his breathing, and she smiled at the sound of the deep, even breaths he was taking. He was here. He was here, and alive, and calmly resting in her arms, and with her. Her smile grew ever so slightly--he, she decided, was one of the most precious treasures she had ever had the privilege to hold in her life. And someday, he would recognize the value he held.

For now, however, he was asleep. Beautiful there, lit up by the dangerous red glow of that necklace. She could barely make out his freckles in the dim light, but she counted each one her eyes found, pausing when she noticed one just below his lips.

_ She wanted to kiss him. _

But he was asleep.

And she could kiss him tomorrow.

Instead, she shifted closer to him, tightening the hold her mostly-numb arm had on his waist. She pressed her forehead gently to his, careful not to make him stir in his sleep.

This was good. She was lucky.

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, and exhaling as she herself finally began drifting off to sleep.

Yes, she was lucky to have this person that she loved.


End file.
